Siete Pecados - Sirius
by Heavy Cream
Summary: Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". Los siete pecados capitales vividos por Sirius en diferentes puntos de su vida. Me encantaría recibir comentarios.
1. Soberbia

**Soberbia**

Los tacones de Walburga resuenan en el pasillo, a esta hora del día solo puede significar que la comida está servida, no es necesario que llame a las puertas, dieciséis años de convivencia con mi madre son suficientes para darse a entender. Mi hermano debe estar terminando de peinarse, en adecuada vestimenta debe salir precisamente ahora de su cuarto. Detesto estas reglas, no demora el grito de mi madre sacarme de mi fascinante lectura, será mejor que baje antes de que queme mi ejemplar.

Es necesaria toda esta procesión para una simple cena, es ridículo, mi familia ni siquiera se habla durante la estancia en el comedor, pero aun así mi madre exige presencia. Son un trio de descarados, negando las fortalezas de aquellos que no son de su agrado, recluyéndolos a su desprecio prejuicioso. No tienen derecho a hacerse llamar nobles, pues noble no es el que destierra, sino el generoso. No son nada bueno.

Me desprecian, a su propia sangre. Niegan que mis argumentos sean válidos, nunca van a ser lo suficientemente buenos para ellos, nunca voy a ser el hijo que ellos quisieron. Al menos tienen a Regulus, pero él nunca va a ser tan listo como yo, tan inteligente y tan sagaz; él no es más que un lacayo del imaginario de mis padres, es inútil siendo él mismo. Yo, por otro lado, soy mejor que él pues aprendí desde muy pequeño la palabra, que al ser usada en contra de ella, mi madre detesta por sobre todas las otras: No.

- Al llegar al comedor, los miro a cada uno y sin pensarlo dos veces abrió la puerta principal y salió a la calle.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer la primera entrega. Comentar solo quitara un minuto de tu tiempo, pero para mí significa la oportunidad de mejorar (:


	2. Avaricia

Avaricia

No había algo que Sirius detestara más que otras personas sacaran provecho deliberadamente de otras, no existía en el mundo cosa más desagradable y menos honorable para él. Sin embargo aún las personas con fuertes convicciones ven a prueba sus principios cuando todo lo que siempre han querido se pasea frente a ellos a una persona de distancia. Es por esto que cuando Sirius descubrió que el culpable de haber roto el jarrón de las galletas que su madre guardaba en la cocina había sido su hermano, Regulus, y no su elfo doméstico como el pequeño de los Black les había hecho creer a todos, vio la oportunidad perfecta para que Walburga lo tuviera como preferido durante un largo tiempo.

Los afectos de su madre nunca eran muy extensos ni muy profundos, sin embargo sentirse menos ignorado que Regulus, era para Sirius lo más cercano que conocía de sentirse amado por su madre. En las horas de la tarde, previamente a que Walburga entrara a la habitación de Regulus para inspeccionar el orden y la limpieza, Sirius planto una galleta de las que había en el tarro en la mesita de noche del cuarto de su hermano. Los gritos de su madre fueron suficientes para darle a conocer que su plan había funcionado a la perfección y que por una semana, o si tenía suerte u poco más, su madre se iba a mostrar menos distante de él que de Regulus. Era algo, al menos.

* * *

Comenta y dame sugerencias para mejorar y hacer de esto un mejor trabajo.


	3. Lujuria

Los primeros días del verano llegaban con el anuncio de vacaciones y en general era algo genial para todo el mundo. Recordaba el primero de estos tiempos que pasó junto a sus amigos, tenían trece años y las bromas estaban al orden del día. Pero Sirius no tenía trece años ya. Esa noche había tenido un sueño bastante complejo, lo atribuía por supuesto, al calor de la temporada pero muy dentro de él sabía que no era así.

- ¿A quién pretendo engañar? Si nunca nadie podrá saber lo que soñé

La había visto a ella a través de los cristales de una regadera. Sus curvas se dilucidaban borrosas por el vapor del agua, pero podía distinguir la línea que separaba a sus nalgas. El agua dejó de correr y ella salió con una toalla muy pequeña, ahora pasaba crema sobre sus piernas, al agacharse, sus senos se veían cubiertos parcialmente, estaban húmedos y gotas de agua los hacían relucir. Ella lo miro de frente, ahora él se sentía tan incómodo que no sabía qué hacer, se le acercó y dejó caer la toalla. Su cara encendida no hacía justicia a lo que pasaba entre sus pantalones, pensaba que iba a estallar, Sirius pasó saliva, pero ella le dio un beso profundo, su mano derecha estaba en su hombro, pero ésta bajaba hasta llegar a su mano, la cual tomo para acercarla a sus senos, cuando esta se encontraba posada allí, aquella chica bajo su mano de nuevo hasta rozarle el pantalón, sobre la entrepierna de Sirius.

El despertó acalorado como nunca, tras mucho pensarlo decidió levantarse, su erección no bajaría tan fácil pero en la madrugada nadie se encontraba por ahí. Al llegar a la puerta del baño la vio salir de la sala común y se cruzaron en las escaleras.

- ¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora? – le preguntó Sirius en un desesperado intento por que le mirara a los ojos y no se diera cuenta de su erección

- Tuve una pesadilla y necesitaba algo de agua y un paseo para aclarar mi mente. ¿Tú?

- Eso mismo, ahora voy a tomar agua

Al despedirse ella posó su mano sobre su hombro, al recordar lo que seguía en su sueño, sumado a la vista de sus nalgas cubiertas por la licra con la cual dormía fue suficiente. Sirius no había tenido tal necesidad de masturbarse nunca antes en su vida.

* * *

Tus comentarios me ayudan a mejorar, los agradezco mucho.


	4. Envidia

Se dice que en Azkaban no se necesitan muros para contener a los prisioneros, pues estos son aplastados por sus propias memorias, si ningún buen pensamiento puede tener lugar en aquel sitio, lo menos lógico sería que alguien pudiera sobrevivir con su cordura más de unos pocos días. Cada vez que Sirius quería escapar de esto, la presencia de los dementores aparecía con un poco de sal para posarla sobre la herida abierta de este prisionero y que cada intento de escape de tal maldición le signifique no más que el aumento de su agonía.

Un sueño que ocupo gran parte de su tiempo durante esos doce años fue particularmente doloroso, todo comenzaba con un recuerdo de James y Lily durante la primera navidad de Harry, puede verlos felices tomando leche y galletas frente a la fogata, sin embargo él esta fuera de la casa en la nieve, congelándose sus dedos posados sobre el vidrio, siente unas terribles ganas de saltar sobre la garganta de James Potter, acabar con él para poder ser quien ríe y come galletas junto a una hermosa esposa y un precioso hijo, desea que jamás pueda levantarse de ese sillón, que todo lo malo en este mundo lo toque, lo desgarre y lo mande tan lejos que nunca pueda regresar. Sirius se siente despertando y se oye a si mismo decir:

- Desearía que estuvieras acá, Potter, las galletas sabrán más dulces si tú eres quien se está pudriendo.

Tal vez nunca experimentaría más dolor que en aquel momento, quisiera arrancarse la lengua solo de escucharse tal veneno salir de su boca, jamás se perdonaría por esos pensamientos y era ese el peor de los castigos. Pero no se debe decir eso tampoco, pues en Azkaban siempre puede aparecer algo peor.


	5. Gula

Los años de Hogwarts habían quedado atrás, y si hay algo que una persona en mi posición debía disfrutar ahora era de la buena vida que ofrecían los escasos momentos que la guerra permitía. James y yo encontramos un bar a pocas cuadras del cuartel general de la Orden, curiosamente atendido por un mago que afirmaba que no había suficientes tabernas para personas como nosotros en aquel lugar.

Fue la primera vez que probamos el Whiskey de fuego del viejo Ogden, aquello nos enseñó lo que de verdad era haber salido de los salones y los internados, ya había probado el Whiskey años atrás, pero esta bebida con un mayor contenido de alcohol debido a su delicada preparación era algo nuevo y exquisito.

Por supuesto, nunca supimos lo que se avecinaba, para nosotros era tan normal ir al bar cada noche como almorzar al día siguiente, y así sucedió durante dos semanas en las cuales bebíamos sin parar, sin preocuparnos por lo que podía suceder al día siguiente o lo que podría suceder en ese instante, la bebida era una tonada tan dulce y atrayente que era muy difícil resistirse de sus fuertes brazos, hasta que un día me topé con la realidad, o debería decir que la realidad me golpeó – fuertemente – en la cara.

Una mañana estaba haciendo una inspección en la moto voladora, se tenían datos de que los mortífagos estaban atormentando a unas familias al este, por lo que debía sopesar la situación, me costó mucho trabajo lograr aterrizar mi vehículo y cuando por fin lo logre un hechizo de aturdimiento me lanzó contra la basura, provenía de una pareja de mortífagos que no había alcanzado a distinguir pues el guayabo me lo impedía, rápidamente alguien detrás de ellos los inmovilizó hábilmente. Era ella y entre lo que el agotamiento le permitió a mis ojos vislumbrar, reconocí la peor de las expresiones con la que alguien a quien amas te puede mirar: la decepción.


End file.
